This invention relates to new and useful improvements in piston-cylinder assemblies for internal combustion engines.
Piston-cylinder assemblies for internal combustion engines utilize inlet means for the fuel, which may comprise inlet nozzles for fuel injection apparatuses or inlet valves for the carburetor type apparatus, as well as exhaust valve. Such conventional constructions thus require individual mounting means for the fuel inlet as well as for the exhaust control. Also, in conventional piston-cylinder assemblies, the cylinder portion extends up into the firing chamber wherein when firing occurs, the combustion as well as solid by-products thereof impinge against the cylinder walls, thus causing damage as well as depositing solid particles on the cylinder walls so that such particles are picked up by the piston to cause undue wear thereon.